This specification relates to translation of markup language documents.
Generally speaking, a markup language document is an electronic document containing text and annotations to the text. The annotations generally include structure information and describe how text should be formatted and displayed to a user. Examples of markup language documents include HyperText Markup Language (HTML) documents, extensible markup language (XML) documents, and Semi-Extensible Markup Language (SEML) documents.
Translation services for markup language documents typically provide a static translation of the document. An identifier of the document (for example, a uniform resource locator (URL)) is sent to the translation service. The translation service retrieves the document, translates the document, and presents a translation of the document as the document appeared when it was retrieved.